Maddie (S11 Rookie)
Biography Season 11 (11.1) * – narrates over old clips Made it to training camp last year, but got cut. They had trouble figuring out a look for me. I went home and worked hard. I had been fighting my naturally curly hair forever, so it feels good to just be myself curly hair this year. I’m back and hopefully it’s good enough this year. Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 15 (T5 most) Season 12: 3 Season 11 (11.1) * Biography * announcement of finalists Can’t put into words how much I want it. I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry this season. * “Holy crap, going to back to finals. Going to do a little dance.” (11.2) * Last year at training camp, Kitty didn’t love me. I took the criticism and made it into a positive. * Kitty praises her So relieved, like a million pounds of weight off my shoulder * I love making eye contact with Charlotte during my solo, because she lights up, and it reminds me to lift my chest up and smile bigger. * Heart is beating a million MPH, palms sweaty, super nervous, fingers crossed that Kelli calls my name training camp. (11.3) * My whole life I’ve never had a Barbie, so that was exciting for me * We’re here to get tips from Melissa Rycroft heading before heading to day 2 of training camp, which is super exciting * Last year I had a tough training camp and Melissa Rycroft was such a good mentor to me flashback. She always had positive, encouraging things to say and it was very helpful. (11.5) * Kacey Musgraves They completely shocked us. We all expected Kitty to come in and … okay, starstruck over here. (11.8) * I told myself I wasn’t going to cry for the rest of training camp, but training camp’s over now, so I guess this is okay, right? * That’s a really nerve-wracking feeling, to know that I could be dancing right in front of Mr. Jerry Jones himself. * I’ve started to get shaky, and there’s a pit in my stomach. * Last year, the whole process of going through training camp and getting cut; it was super hard. to her cut It took a while to kind of get back on my feet. But, as soon as I did, I used it as motivation to get me back here. to her getting invited to training camp this year This year going into training, I just wanted to go in there and do my very best. It means so much to me to have this uniform on. I’m so proud I didn’t give up on my dream, because I wouldn’t be here today if I did. Season 12 (12.10) * [About her spot in the formation] Last year, I had three people, and this year, it’s kind of like, okay, you’re a guide for the rest of your team. Don’t let them down. Don’t let your line down because you’re going to throw everyone else off. So, I have to really focus and really think about my spots. (12.11) * The other day, I got a little bit of heat exhaustion, so today I’ve been filling myself up with water so I don’t overheat. * Getting dehydrated the other day could have been a setback, but it actually ended up working out great and I feel awesome. A night to remember for sure. Commentary Season 11 (11.1) * “This one was in training camp last year” – K (11.2) * So excited for you this year since I beat you up bad last year, but you took it and you’re back again. High five! – Kitty * She gets my comeback girl of the year award. She talked the talk and now she’s walking the walk. Proud that she’s back and she’s better – K, “Drop the mic.” – Charlotte * She personifies everything this tryout is about. Don’t give up and keep coming back and get better/I think she’s pleasant to watch, but where’s the wow? – C/And I think that’s what she was missing (11.3) * “You just nailed it this year.” – K her a Barbie * or no’s “Yes” – K (11.4) * “Melissa, who did you watch and why?” points to Maddie “Madeline, I’m proud of you. Fun. I think you had the most energy.” (11.5) * I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. – J (11.6) * “Pretty. Pretty.” cameos * “That reverse. Aw, yeah!” – Kitty (11.8) * show group performance “You made some big mistakes.” – J Season 12 (12.3) * “Yeah, girl.” – McCoy * “Maddie’s solo was just darn near flawless. She has learned how to really captivate an audience.” – K (12.8) * “Maddie definitely outdid everybody. To be a white Mormon girl from Utah, you definitely funked it out.” – K (12.9) * “Oh my gosh.” – RaeLynn (12.10) * “Maddie, good, clean choreography.” – K (12.11) * Maddie’s overheating. – K/ Yeah, she’s just, you know how people get red around the mouth and white and their eyes are white? – J * If Maddie goes down and we’re down one girl, then that’s going to be a problem. – J Office Visits Season 10 (10.x) * x End of Journey Season 10 (10.x) * Cut from training camp Other Season 11 (11.1) * Introduces self to judges at prelims (after Kelli confessional about so many comeback girls) * 3rd to last shown being invited to finals (11.2) * Shown introducing self to judges for on-field portion of finals * Top three in fan vote * Shown being invited to training camp (11.3) * Shown introducing self at first meeting – uses sign language to do so * Gets a Barbie (11.6) * Announced as show group member (11.8) * Locker room photo highlighted Season 12 (12.3) * Her solo performance is shown * She is shown being invited to training camp (12.4) * Introduces herself at the first meeting: has a dream to be on “Carpool Karaoke” with James Corden because she loves to sing in the car (12.9) * Judy has her show Lauren how to perform a move. (12.10) * Shown being placed in third row of the triangle for the Canton performance (12.11) * Gets heat exhaustion rehearsing in Canton Misc. * Has darker, straight hair in Season 10, and from Season 11 forward, has curly, brown hair * Group Leader in Season 13 and Season 14 * Shares point in Season 14 Category:DCC Category:4 years Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee Category:Group Leader Category:TCC Category:Point